flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
Cultural Trip Qatar
Qatar is one of the lovely gulf countries, and I used to visit frequently. The mesmerizing and splendid culture in Qatar is what makes this Arabic place unique. If you ever place to visit any Arabic site, I would suggest Qatar, because this Arabi country has so much to say. This country can be categorized into three sections, i.e. industrial area, town area and oil field area. When packing your bags to Qatar, always have an idea about currency exchange rates. Because the credit card is not acceptable in every corner of Qatar, there are many local street areas, and liquid money is a must need. So transfer your foreign cash with any money transfer Qatar. Now let's discuss a few places. State Grand Mosque As the name says, state grand mosque is a "Grand" thing. The architect of this mosque is eye-catching. The beauty of the mosque is inexplicable such that each part inside the mosque is splendid and classy. Katara Mosque Katara is a famous place and is well-known as a cultural village, where Arabic art and antiques are presented to attract tourist. This is a street area, so if you want to buy any product, make sure you have liquid money because a credit card is not accessible in every local street, so convert your currency with any money transfer Qatar. Al- Zubarah Fortress Tourist who love history and old things, this fortress is a perfect spot. This is a lonely fort where camel safari is the only way you can reach here. Al Jassasiya Carvings Al Jassasiya is located in the middle of Qatar. The structure consists of various rocks fully craved with different Arabic scriptures. Experience the safari and rock sculptures with a mesmerizing view. While travelling to this site, make sure you have sufficient liquid money. Tasty street foods and available along the way which is very yummy and their credit card is not accessible so transfer your cash with any money transfer company. = Al Wakra Museum Al Wakra Museum presents a ver impressive art and features where the ancient history of Qatar is being told. Al Wakra Museum is an old Fort where Biblical stories are sculptured. Barzan Towers Barzan Tower is located in the north of Qatar and is constructed by Umm Salal Mohammed Fort Towers. This tower is said to have been built in the 10th century. This tower is currently owned by Sheikh Mohammed bin Jassim Al Thani. Doha Fort / Al Koot Fort Doha Fort is located in Ukaz St, Doha. This fort is also known as Al Koot Fort. This fort is constructed in 1927 by Sheikh Abdulla Bin Qassim Al Thani. The National Museum of Qatar This is ain't any ordinary museum but is very complex in its design. This structure almost looks like origami. And it is desirable with beautiful sculptures. Always have an idea about currency exchange rates. And transfer your currency by consulting any money transfer company Qatar, which provides the best market rates and high security.